


Better Forms of Communication (Transcripts)

by MaikkaPakka



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Infinite Noise - Lauren Shippen
Genre: Chaos, Humor, M/M, caleb says the fuck word alot, check out the original fic for more tags, how many bad dirty jokes can I write before it is no longer classified as T?, lots of swearing, text fic, this fic is really pushing the line for a T-rated fic, this isn't crack but it has crack energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikkaPakka/pseuds/MaikkaPakka
Summary: I just wanted to make a transcribed version of my fic for people who find this format easier to read than the image format I use to tell the original fic. I don't know how often I will be able to update this, but my goal is to get this up to date with the original fic so it will be accessible to everyone. There won't be any major differences between this and the original fic other than fewer typos and a few slight changes to a few of the texts.Summary of the original fic: "A series of stupid texts and 3 am conversations that seemed deep at the time.(aka a look into Caleb and Adam's relationship through the texts they send each other)"
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Kudos: 2





	1. Adam's phone, 8:26 PM, Thursday, January 14th, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally the first chapter but I chose to make it the second chapter so this fic will actually be in chronological order for once.
> 
> Notes on the original chapter: "I did it!!! I have no idea how often I'll update this, but I really enjoy making these so I'm gonna try to not completely abandon this after five chapters... enjoy!
> 
> (Update: I wrote everything up to ca chapter 10 before I read The Infinite Noise so some things don't completely follow the book; however, everything still fits the podcast timeline)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally the third chapter, however, it is the first chapter chronologically so I decided to move it to the start.
> 
> Notes on the original chapter: "The app I used to make the last two texts stopped working so I got a new one that allows me to make group chats! Sadly, the only format was Facebook messenger so I guess most of this is gonna happen over messenger now.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try to keep these first ones in somewhat chronological order; however, this one takes place about a week before the two others."

The Gay Agenda

Thursday, January 14th, 2016

8:26 PM

**Brooke:** Good evening, gays

**Jenny:** Good morning!

**Adam:** Hey!

So you finally managed to find everyone's facebooks?

**Brooke:** Yeah, pretty much

Well, except for Alex but I don't think they're on Facebook

**Sylva:** Would have been so much easier if Tumblr just acted like a normal fucking website for once and had group chats...

**Adam:** It's for the greater good... trust me

**Sylva:** Maybe people would actually keep their weird shit to themselves and their groups instead of spamming my dash with fucking adventure time erotica if there were functional group chats

**Keith:** I saw clown vore yesterday

Wanna see it?

**Adam:** Nah, I'm good

Yeah, I think I prefer to keep my dreams nightmare-free

**Jenny:** Same

**Sylva:** Dm it to me!! I wanna torment my sister with it!

**Keith:** Sure, gimme a sec

**Brooke:** Clown vore aside (and let's please leave it there), how has everyone's day been so far?

**Keith:** I'm almost able to forget about my complete lack of sex life because academics fuck me over daily

**Adam** **:** Mood

My day was actually pretty good for once. This really cute guy came up to me in English and said he liked the Macbeth presentation I was working on last week! And then he asked to eat lunch with me for some reason

**Jenny:** Oooooh

**Adam:** It was nice but also really awkward because I can't fucking function in social situations, much less when they involve cute, tall boys

Tbh I doubt he would want to do it again but it was still nice

**Keith:** Wow what a mood

**Brooke:** That sounds really fun, Adam!

**Adam:** Yeah, it really was

Oof speaking of presentations, I'm doing a fucking group presentation next week. It's gonna be hell

**Keith:** Riiiiippppp

**Brooke:** Your sacrifice will not be forgotten

**Adam:** Uuugggghh


	2. Adam's phone, 8:26 PM, Thursday, January 14th, 2016

Messages from Caleb to Adam

Tuesday, January 19th, 2016

8:21 PM

**Caleb:** (youtube link)

**Adam:** That’s either going to be a link to never gonna give you up or the Adam vine

Aaaaand it’s the Adam vine

Original.

**Caleb:** :)

**Adam:** This is Caleb, right?

**Caleb:** I’m guessing I got the right number judging by the sarcasm

**Adam:** No, I am actually a 46-year-old man living in his mother’s basement. I haven’t seen the sunlight in years and I have forgotten what fresh air smells like.

**Caleb:** …

Great, that’s exactly what I was hoping for

Sarcasm and neckbeards aside, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll take care of the start part of the presentation

**Adam:** Ok great. You can do the introductory section and I’ll take care of the rest

**Caleb:** I guess Riley and Dacoda kinda just bailed on us

**Adam:** Eh, it’s fine. I’m used to it by now

I was honestly expecting that you would bail on me too tbh. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done an entire presentation alone haha

**Caleb:** That sucks, dude

Just let me know if there’s anything more I can do

**Adam:** Sure

We should probably go over the presentation at some point. Do you think you could stay after school on Tuesday?

**Caleb:** Nah, I have practice

You could also just come over to my place afterwards and we could go through it there instead

**Adam:** Yeah, that sounds great

**Caleb:** Are we even gonna bother contacting Riley and Dakota again?

**Adam:** I highly doubt they’ll do anything tbh. They’ll only have themselves to blame when I rat on them and they fail the course

**Caleb:** Good point.

Remind me to never get on your bad side…

**Adam:** Ha I hope you won’t

Anyways, what time should I come over?

**Caleb:** Idk football practice usually ends around 5-ish? Sometimes it lasts a bit longer tho

**Adam:** So maybe like 5:30?

**Caleb:** Yeah, that sounds good

**Adam:** Cool, see you then


	3. Caleb's phone, Thursday, Jan 21, 2016

Messages from Caleb to Adam

Thursday, January 21st, 2016

6:35 PM

**Caleb:** Thanks for helping me with my math

I really appreciate it, dude

**Adam:** Yeah, no problem

I'll send you the study playlist I was talking about

**Caleb:** Thanks!

**Adam:** (youtube link)

Here.

**Caleb:** Okay, I'll check it out

**Adam:** K (:

**Caleb:** OH MY GOD

FOR FUCK'S SAKE

I can't believe you fucking rick-rolled me in 20-fucking-16

**Adam:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the original chapter: "And thus it all begins..."


End file.
